ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Sem 10 Movie
Iiiiiiit's movie time! Plot *The gang, with their new member, are walking downtown until A large shadow covers Stereotopia. It's A large battleship! *(Sem): Puh. Battleships are no match for (Transform) Cannonbolt! *Cannonbolt makes some speed, and jumps up to the ship to crash into a window. Robots that look like Eon Minions (And no, Eon is not in this movie) show up and try to attack Cannonbolt. It seems Sem almost gets swallowed the by the giant army, until Ultimate Cannonbolt bursts out and finds his way to the ship's center, where it seems the ship is being controlled by Floruanas. *(Sem): Darn, there are to much to fight. Undercover time. (Transform) Wildvine! Err...I mean....(whisper) Wildvine. *Sem slowly walks down the stairs until A loud buzzing noise fills the room. *(Captain): Alright everyone, remember the mission. Find Sem Foremin, steal the DNAtrix, and return to our lord! *Suddenly, on a big screen, the ship is seen transporting hundreds of robots who are attacking the citizens. Some are captured, including Xion and Danic! *(Sem): I'm not just going to let that happen! (transformation sequence) Rath! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, FLORAUNA CAPTAIN OF THIS BATTLESHIP, RATH IS NOT GOING LET YOU KILL RATH'S FRIENDS! THAT MAKES RATH MAD!!! *(Captain): Well, Rath is busted! Get the DNAtrix! *The robot minions from before are released, but Rath jumps on back to the platform also from before and runs out of the room! *(Captain): GET HIM! *While the alarm bell rings, Rath transforms into Big Chill and uses his intangible powers to escape the ship. Sem lands on the roof of A building and times out. *(Sem): What do I do now? Wildvines are hunting on me, my friends are captured.... I'm not letting this happen! When the DNAtrix is full again, I will go back, and I will destroy that ship! *The rest of that night, Sem spend his time hiding. In the morning, Sem became Big Chill again, flew up back to the ship, but when Sem came close, the ship started moving! *(Sem): It's returning back to it's home planet! Gotta go faster! (transform) Jetray! *As the ship flies back to space, Sem finds his way in by melting A window. Sem timed out as he tried to find his way back to the center. And just when you need him, the Captain just happens to walk in the same hallway. *(Captain): You! Give me the DNAtrix! *(Sem): Ehh... no? (attempt transformation) Heatb....Oh wait, it's still timed out! *(Captain): Good. *The captain punches Sem, and when he wakes up again, he finds himself locked to A chair. *(Sem): Why do you want it? *(Captain): With your DNAtrix, our lord will finally have something to fuel his mutant machine! *(Sem): Mutant machine? Dumbest name ever. *(Captain): Silence! With it, we will give him all the powers he wants, such as tornado powers, glue hose, dinosaur teeth... *(Sem): None of my aliens have those powers, dumbnut. *(Captain): SILENCE, I SAID! We will unlock new aliens to feed him with! *(Sem): Ofcourse you can unlock me some new aliens to whoop your butt. *(Captain): We will bring you to his base in Xenon, then connect your Trix to the machine, simple. *(Sem): You forgot the DNAtrix's voice command! Ship! (transform) How do you like that? *Ship fired some sleeping beams at the captain and then became Mutt Arms to break out of the chair. Running through the hall, Mutt Arms beated up the robot gaurds and eventually came to...The prison hall! *(Sem): Right, now just to find Danic, Xion and Chump. It'll be hard, but.... *(Rest of team): Sem! Overhere! (chameleon noises) Save us! *(Sem): Sssshht! The guards will hear m- *(Guards): Over there! Get him! *(Sem): -me. *So they fought and stuff, Sem absorbed some DNA, and then climbed up to their little prison cell and broke the glass. *(Sem): You take the escape pods, i'll release the people and destroy the ship! *The gang ran away and Sem pushed A button to open all the cells. When everybody was gone, Sem fought off the drones and tried to find his way back to the ship. *(Sem): I have A plan. I'll get myself trapped by the Captain, and when he unlocks the new aliens, i'll use them to whoop his butt and destroy the ship. Dinosaur teeth, glue hose, tornado powers...Beating time! *(Captain): Ah, there you are! *The Captain found him and knocked him out. Later, Sem was back in the chair from before, and the Captain was turning the DNAtrix's dial back and forth. *(Captain): One....more....Now! *The DNAtrix suddenly activated, and showed the holograms off all his aliens, while about twelve new ones are also present. *(Sem): (faking it) Oh no, that dinosaur alien must be very powerfull! *(Captain): Yes, Megabite. He will- *(Sem): I've heard enough. DNAtrix, protective code Alpha-067! *The DNAtrix created some kind of shield around Sem, wich released him from the chair. *(Sem): Check it! (transform) Absorbo! *He sucked up some kind of machine, wich putted A computer screen on his head. He fired electricity at the Captain. *(Captain): Darn it! *(Sem): Fooled. (transform) Megabite! *Sem stormed out the door, squashing the Captain in progress. *(Sem): Now, I could go Big Chill again and go smooth sailing, or I could do this the fun way. (transformation sequence) Icecube! *Robots came from the other side of the hall, while Sem slowly tried to walk away. *(Sem): Great. More useless guys. (transform) LMN! *He squirted acid juice at the robots, wich made them fall apart. He then squirted the ground, wich made him fall through it, and he then ran to the center. *(Sem): (transform) Clockwork! *He aged all of the Floraunas, and then pressed the self destruct button. He ran all the way to the escape pods, and escaped the ship. He returned to Earth, as the ship was quickly exploding. *(Captain): I will come back, Foremin....My lord will excist...And I will! *And then the ship was complete history, probably taking the Captain with him. But one seed is seen floating around in space.... *Meanwhile, Sem is back on Earth. *(Danic): You did it! You even unlocked new aliens! *(Sem): Yes I did. *They wanted to walk home, but then Animo came running from A distance in A robotic Four Arms suit. *(Animo): Haha! Meet, Ultimate Animo! *(Sem): Yeah right. Meet, Ultimate Sem 10! *Sem was about to press the DNAtrix with the Leaflet hologram, as the rest was about to attack Animo. The screen stops and the movie ends. * Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Long Episodes